bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonny
Nonny is a brainy, cautious, and overly calm male guppy. He's more likely to comment on the action than get swept up in it, and he often uses an advanced vocabulary for his age. His best friends are Oona and/or Gil. Physical activities make Nonny a little unsure of himself, he'd rather define "basketball" than play it. His willingness to keep trying, combined with encouragement from his friends, often leads him to triumph in the end. Nonny loves to read books. His nickname is Nonners, although, nobody calls him that but Deema. His original nickname is "Mr. Cautious". He has the lunch jokes in most episodes. In Gup, Gup and Away! He had a lunch joke means a bangel and airplanes Nonny Season 3 Appearance *He is taller. *His tail is shorter and wider. *His voice is slightly higher pitched, quieter and younger sounding. *His arms are longer and his hands are larger. *His hair is brighter orange. *His tail is a little brighter. *His goggles are darker blue. Development Nonny in the early pilot of Bubble Guppies was very different. *His hair was bright orange\ Dark orange. *His glasses were black square glasses, not blue scuba goggles. *His tail was orange with yellow spots, similar to the current Deema's tail. Looks Nonny has peach skin, orange hair, and green eyes. He wears blue scuba goggles which are known to be glasses, and his tail is light green with dark green stripes. Nonny seems to have larger ears then the others. Skills Singing Nonny doesn't sing that often, but he did have a solo in the episode, Can You Dig It? titled He Found It, and a full solo in The Puppy And The Ring,The Under Guppy. Trivia *It is revealed in "Can You Dig It?", that Nonny is allergic to dirt. * Due to the fact that Nonny dislikes yelling, he seems to most quiet guppy. *Along with Deema, Nonny makes the most lunch jokes. *In "Fishketball!", Nonny couldn't catch a ball properly. *Out of all the Guppies, Nonny and Oona have sung the least songs, in all the other songs he has appeared in he usually sang backup, although he did get his own short song near the end of "Can You Dig It?" and also soloed the song "The Under Guppy" in the episode, "The Puppy And The Ring". *Nonny's name is often mispelled as "Nawny", "Noni" or "Nonnie". *Nonny may be of Irish decent because of his orange hair and green eyes. *Nonny is shown to smile the least out of the guppies during episodes. And while he does smile on occasion, it is usually just a small grin that people can barely see. *Nonny's favorite color is orange. *So in Season Two, Nonny has made all the lunch jokes. Strangely enough, nearly all of them have to do with either macaroni and cheese or spaghetti and meatballs. *Nonny rarely says hello to the viewers upon entering the classroom before sitting down. He often just sits in his seat and occasionally waves to the viewers upon arrival. The only times he actual said hello are in Haunted House Party!, Humunga-Truck!, and The Sizzling Scampinis!. Even when he does greet the viewers, nobody else is seating in their usual seat like he does. *Nonny is thought to be the smartest Guppy in the class. *Nonny is the only guppy with green eyes. *Nonny is the only guppy who wears goggles. **Likewise, he is also the only guppy with orange hair. *Nonny, on Halloween, was often dressed like a v mpire and in the "Spooky" song, he is wearing long vampire fangs. *Nonny has said the names of all the guppies except for Oona. *Although on occasion Nonny smiles in Season One, he rarely smiles in Season Two. ** In the Outside song for Season One, Nonny is seen smiling, but in Season Two, he is seen with a blank expression, though sometimes he can be seen smiling in some Season Two episodes. *Nonny has been the main character in only two episodes, "Ducks in a Row!" and "Boy Meets Squirrel", making him the character that has been the main character in the least amount of episodes. He was also the main character with Gil in the episode, "Fishketball!" and with Bubble Puppy in the episode, "Can You Dig It?" He was the main character with Molly, Gil, Bubble Puppy and The Witch in the special, "Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure!" *In, "Tooth on the Looth!" at the end of the pop song, Molly says to Nonny, "I just wanna see you smile," but Nonny actually shakes his head, "no". Nonny then looks at the Bubble Guppies that are smiling above him, causing him to finally smile. *Nonny's voice actor, Eamon Pirruccello, is also the voice for Wilykat in the 2011 Thundercats series on Cartoon Network. ** On the same network, he voiced Kid #1 in the Regular Show episode "Don" with the lines "I'll give you some sugar, Don." **Eamon also guest stared on Two and a Half Men on CBS. **Eamon has also appeared as a panelist on the 2012 version of the Nickelodeon Game Show Figure It Out, along with the cast members who play Molly, Gil, Oona, Deema, & Goby. On November 10, 2011. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Guppy is your kid most like?" The results, Nonny is in fifth place with 52 votes, and 40 votes ahead of sixth/last place, Goby. On January 24, 2012. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?". The results, Nonny is in fourth place with 29 votes, and 11 votes ahead of fifth place, Oona. On March 1st, 2013, the Bubble Guppies Facebook page asked the fans to vote on their favorite character, and Nonny won with 89 votes, with Molly coming in 2nd with 64, and Deema in 3rd with 40. See Also *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper Gallery The gallery for Nonny can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Nonny's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Nonny as a Main Character Category:Songs that Have Nonny in the Background Category:Student Category:Boys